Yale?
by ilyfreo4eva
Summary: Percy was saved from the Roman Camp and is now attending College with his friends. When Annabeth returns from her long absence will sparks fly? My first fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Yale?

Percy's P.O.V

Okay. So what to wear. I grab a white shirt and light blue jeans. I pull on some white vans as well. I look at myself in the mirror. Same messy black hair and sea green eyes. I run downstairs and grab some blue toast that mum has made. I see my grey bag sitting on the couch at our house.

"Percy, hurry up mate"

"Coming Paul"

"Honey" my mum comes out from the nursery holding my baby sister Lily. I kiss her forehead and my mum's cheek.

"Seya mum, bye Lil"

"Bye sweetie and remember thank Chiron so much for me"

I run out the door and into Paul's car. He had the dent taken out so it looked brand new. We are 20 minutes early because my dad teaches there (or stepdad). Paul is going like 50 k/h and I lean back and pop my earphones in my ears. The song "Na na na na na na" by My Chemical Romance comes on. 10 minutes later we are at school. I see my friends Rachelle Elizabeth Dare (or Red as we call her), Nico Di Angelo, Thaliah Grace (not a hunter anymore thanks to Nico), Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Jason (yeah I don't know his last name), Piper Mc Lean, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood and Juniper (tree nymph). I hug the girls and high five the guys as we walk into the locker room. Now my locker number is 276. I walk over to it put in my code (sorry I would tell you but that's top secret). Next to me the locker is still empty.

-DING DING DING-

Let's see homeroom with Calypso. That's not bad. All of my friend's are in all of my classes. We all sit down and Calypso calls out the role. There's a knock on the door and Chiron appears. I can see Calypso talking to him and looking out the door. Maybe another Demi God has come here. This school is just like camp. It goes from year 1 to the end of College. And all the children are Demi Gods. The teachers are Gods and the principal is no surprise but Mr. D. Chiron walks in and addresses the College homeroom.

"You have a new Demi God coming here today, some may know her and some may not"

He motioned for someone to come in. A girl with Curly blonde hair and grey eyes walked in. She was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, black skinny legged jeans, black converse's and a pink scarf. She looked at me and smiled. Wait! Annabeth!. She's back!.

"This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Olympus. She is 19 years old and will be in your homeroom. Now I need someone to show her around campus and accompany her for the week. Mr. Jackson?"

"Okay Chiron I'll take her"

Tahliah snickered and Nico smiled. Evilly. Oh gods I just realised what I had said.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson for your... enthusiastic approach" And with that Chiron walked out.

Annabeth looked at me and sat down at our table. She sat next to me.

"Annabeth where in the Hades have you been?"

"In Olympus"

"What's it like"

"Sea weed brain, it looks the same I just added things to it"

-DING DING DING-

"Come on Wise Girl first lesson with your mother"

"Great"

We walked into the classroom and Annabeth sat next to me. We had these benches that sat 3 to a bench. So Annabeth, Rachelle and I sat at one. Athena walked in and looked at me and her daughter.

"Okay Class settle please, Grover stop eating the paper"

"Sorry Miss"

"Okay now if the flag is here and the defenders are here where do we strike"

Annabeth's hand flew up and Athena smiled. Typical Wise Girl.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Easy, the defenders are only guarding one area so if we sneak attack from the left the flag is easy"

"Well done Annabeth now bonus question, who do you take to attack the defenders"

Again Annabeth's hand flew up and Athena chose her.

"You need and Archer to defend you, someone who is very light and short, Someone who can fight hand to hand combat, Yourself, And someone you trust the most, no matter what"

I felt her squeeze my hand and for the rest of Athena's class I never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

YALE CHAPTER 2

Athena's class had finished. Next was Aphrodite. Oh Gods help me now. We all sat down in groups this time. Aphrodite walked in. She was wearing a short grey skirt with black knee high boots. She has a purple singlet top on and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Hello class and hello Annabeth"

"Hi miss"

"Okay class today we will be looking at one of my favourite love stories Romeo and Juliette"

Great! I hate the whole mushy love business. And well fantastic I am sitting next to Annabeth and I bet you Aphrodite is trying to make me serenade Annabeth and whisk her away to a far off kingdom in the sky.

"Well class the assignment will be to write about love, and will be performed in front of the whole school"

"Miss, I can't sing"

"That's okay I am only going to let the best go on stage"

Okay love song. I don't know what to write and Annabeth's already scribbling down lyrics. I snatch the paper from her hands.

"Percy!"

"Annie, this is great can't wait to hear it"

Annabeth blushed and squeezed my hand. Aphrodite came over and smiled.

"Can I see your work please you two?"

"Sure!"

"Great but would you two please work together on this one? Annabeth your still new and still getting used to Yale"

"Okay Miss, but I have so much to do"

"I'll help you wise girl"

"Thanks seaweed brain" Annabeth flashed me a smile. She put the piece of paper that she was working on in a pink folder. She grabbed another piece of paper and we talked.

"Okay so I'll do the female lyrics and you do the male's and then will add them together"

"Sounds great, hey do you have Facebook"

"Yes I do"

"Cool"

-DING DING DING-

Recess with the gang. We have this tree that we sit under and we nicknamed it Thaliah's Pine II. The gang was already there when Annabeth and I came. Annabeth had nowhere to sit so I grabbed her by her stomach and pulled her onto my lap. She ate quietly and talked with everyone.

"Annabeth did you see Artemis?"

"Yeah Thals I did actually"

"What did she say?"

"Well she misses you and even though she doesn't approve of Nico she wishes you every happiness"

Thaliah went quite and Nico kissed her cheek. Annabeth looked at me and pulled out the piece of paper that we had been working on.

"Hey okay well here's a start" I paused and whispered in her ear.

_What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say what's your name?_

_What you drinking?_

_I think I know what you're thinking..._

_Baby what's your sign?_

_Tell me yours I'll tell you mine_

_Say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_

Annabeth stopped and she turned. Just as she was about to say something the bell went.

-DING DING DING-

Apollo's class next. Great we can work on our song and get some music. We all walked into the room grabbed our instruments (mine a blue guitar) and sat on stools. Apollo walked in and addressed the class.

"Hello Annabeth long time no see"

"Hello Apollo"

"Well okay formalities out of the way, class begin on your band writing and Annabeth come with me"

Annabeth turned and smiled at us. Nico looked at me and spoke.

"Apollo will put her with the Ares guys"

"Oh no poor Annabeth"

I watched as Apollo asked her to chose a instrument an led her through to her band. The 4 Ares kids would be there.

"Okay class 20 minutes and then we begin to show what we have put together"

20 minutes passed and my group had to go first. We chose to do the chorus of our song 'Empire State of mind'

Grover grabbed the microphone, Thaliah had the piano, Nico had the drums and I was on guitar. Rachelle was the female lead for the song and Grover was the male.

_[Grover]_

_Yeah  
Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn.  
Now I'm down in Tribeca.  
Right next to DeNiro  
But I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra  
And since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere  
(Yeah they love me everywhere)  
I used to cop in Harlem  
All of my Dominicanos (Hey yo)  
Right there off of Broadway  
Brought me back to that McDonalds  
Took it to my stash spot  
560 State Street  
Catch me in the kitchen like Simmons whipping Pastry  
Cruising down 8th street  
Off-white Lexus  
Driving so slow  
(but BK, it's from Texas!)  
Me I'm out that BedStuy  
Home of that boy Biggie  
now I live on Billboard  
and I brought my boys with me  
Say what up to Ta-ta  
Still sipping Mai Tais  
Sitting courtside  
Knicks and Nets give me high-5  
N**ga, I be Spiked out  
I could trip a referee  
...tell by my attitude that I'm MOST DEFINITELY FROM..._

[Rachelle]  
New York!  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York!  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
the lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

Everyone clapped as we finished.

"Loved It! You guys are the best! Well Annabeth and Your group get up on stage"

Annabeth and her gang were all dressed in black. Annabeth had a black and red electric guitar, Clarisse had another guitar (bass) and Chris had drums. The other guy I think his name was Hank had red hair and was singing.

"Hey everyone we are My Chemical Romance and the song we are going to perform is Na Na Na"

Annabeth waited as Chris talked into the microphone and then Hank grabbed the microphone and the whole band just started to play

_Drugs  
Gimme drugs  
Gimme drugs  
I don't need 'em  
But I'll sell what you got  
Take the __cash__  
And I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas  
Kill 'em all  
And we crawl  
And we crawl  
And we crawl  
You be my detonator_

Love  
Gimme love  
Gimme love  
I don't need it  
But I'll take what I want  
From your heart  
And I'll keep it in a bag  
In a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Shut up and sing it with me

(Na Na Na...)

For my security  
to every enemy  
We're on your property  
Standing in V formation

(Na Na Na...)

A swollen artery  
Plastic surgery  
Keep your apology  
Give us more detonation

(More! Gimme more! Gimme more!)

Oh, let me tell ya 'bout the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman  
Thought you was Batman  
Hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me you animal

-DING DING DING-

The bell went for us to go for sport. Annabeth walked next to me and I put my arm around her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter 3 already! Jeez I have nothing better to do**** Okay so in this chappie we see Percabeth grow and maybe some Thalico... If I feel like it.**

**Percy: Oh come on Author I know you want to**

**Me: And what will you do if I say no?**

**Percy: ACTIVATE SUPER HUMAN POSEIDON POWERS**

**#me getting water thrown on me#**

**Annabeth: PERCY! You don't need to say what you're doing**

**Me: Thank you Annabeth**

**Percy: Stupid party pooper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordans Percy Jackson and the Olympians series**

**Me: Percy stop laughing**

**Annabeth: Wait! They wrote a book about us? O_O**

YALE chapter 3:

Sport with Ares. Great. I Hope we get to go in the pools. That's my favourite sport of course. We enter the big pool stadium (YES!) and Ares asks us to go to the change room and change into the Yale bathers. We all ran to the change rooms and about five minutes later we all emerged clad in the bathers. They guys had boardies on with a yellow stripe and the girls had either a one piece on with the words 'Yale' on the back or a two piece bathing suit with 'Yale' written on the bottom piece.

Annabeth came out of the changing rooms with her hair in a tight bun. She was wearing the two piece and Percy could see her six pack and all of muscles.

"Dude stop drooling and come onto our water polo team"

"What team is Annie on?"

"The other team"

"Okay I'll be on your team"

The game started at Annabeth served. I hit it back and Annabeth spiked it over the net. After about an hour of that the game ended with Annabeth's team the winners.

"Good work Annabeth's team get changed"

"Oh and you lot on Percy's team, expect punishment"

My team dragged their heads to change rooms.

-DING DING DING-

The end of class. Finally!. I ran out from the pool stadium and to my locker. I shoved all my homework in my bag. I grabbed my phone and noticed one new message from an unknown number. It read:

_Hey Percy _

_I didn't see you leave from sport so I guess this is my number 9334 9871 and my mobile number should show up on your phone. Also my Facebook account is easy just type in my name and look for my picture__. Well I will get started on the song lyrics tonight and hopefully finish them soon._

_Xx Annabeth_

I pushed a few buttons and saved her contact. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Paul's car was waiting for me with mum and Lilly inside. I walked up to the car and got inside. Paul started to drive and mum turned around in her seat to face me.

"How was school Honey anything exciting happen?"

"Nope nothing particularly out of the ordinary"

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah Paul?"

"Who was the blonde girl you were talking to today?"

Cover blown thanks Paul!.

"No one Paul"

"Annabeth is here now?"

"Yes mum"

"Oh how exciting"

I looked in the mirror and saw a faint smirk play on my mother's lips and she watched the road ahead.

**Aww hate to disappoint but that's chapter three done! Oh and thank you to Lenaishel for your kind words. Okay well because I am bored and our Foxtel isn't working I am going to set up a little game. What Percy Jackson book is this quote from and who said it? (There is more than one person speaking) Review me with you answers :D**

**Person 1: You're a Half Blood, too?**

**Person 2: Shhh! Just announce it to the world, how about?**

**Person 1: Okay! Hey, everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god!...They don't seem to care **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I have gotten 4 reviews**

**It's a good start right? Anyways here is the answer to my contest.**

**Person 1 was Rachel**

**Person 2 was Annabeth**

**And the quote was from battle of the Labyrinth. **

**WELL DONE Bmeister13! **

**Good try for those who reviewed. This chappie is gonna have a kiss!**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

I got home and run to my room. I log onto my computer and type in Facebook. As soon as Facebook loads I see I have one new message from Grover and I update my status.

_Percy Jackson wishes he was a ninja_

I laugh to myself for what seems like forever. Then I go to the search part of Facebook. I type in Annabeth Chase and click search. Wow there's like fifty million Annabeth's but only one sticks out. It's a picture of a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She has like five kids on and around her. One of the kids is on her back, another on her head and three on her lap. They are all smiling and looking at the camera.

I click on the request friend button and go back to Grover's message.

_Hey Percy,_

_Didn't see you much today _

_Heard you were hanging out with Annabeth._

_Hope you had fun and can't wait to chill with you tomorrow._

_Keep it real and keep rocking Grover_

I stared at the screen for what seemed like forever. I clicked on the reply button and wrote back.

_Hey Grover,_

_Sorry for not talking much today just catching up with Annabeth. Did you know she re designed Olympus? How cool is that? Also did you know that she is the same age as me and she ( I think) still has a massive crush on me? What should I do dude? I mean should I ask her out or should I just go with the flow and not rush into anything?_

_HELP ME!_

_PJ_

I clicked send and waited for his reply.

-Annabeth's P.O.V-

I got home. My mum (or Step mum) looked at me and walked over and gave me a hug. She got my bag off my shoulders and walked into the laundry. My twin brothers came out with their guns. The pointed the guns at me and I backed down the hall. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a gun (fake of course) and grabbed it. I stopped backing away and my brothers looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing Annie?"

"Yeah what are you doing?"

I started to walk forward slowly and my brothers put their finger on the trigger of the guns. Okay well here's the situation. We have like twenty Nerf guns (you know the guns with the sticky foam bullets) and my brothers are holding 2 massive ones fully loaded. I have a mini one with five bullets.

I advance forward and then run forward screaming like a maniac. I shoot the bullets at my brother and they both get hit.

"Aw man sis!"

"Man down, Man down!"

And both my brothers run off screaming.

I get inside my room and log onto my computer. I open up Facebook and see I have one friend request.

_Percy Jackson has requested to be your friend._

I clicked Allow and logged off Facebook. My bed seemed so good right now but before I got into my bed my phone started to play 'Fire flies' by Owl City.

"Hello?"

"Good, this is your number cutie"

"Let me guess Percy?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I am a daughter of Athena"

"Well then if you're so smart how come you haven't seen me outside your house yet?"

"You're what?"

I ran to my window and opened it up. The window opened so I could climb out to my balcony. Now I get why Aphrodite was talking about Romeo and Juliette. Percy is standing there on my lawn.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"These violent delights, have violent ends.."

"Good to see you can quote the best love story in the world"

"The best hey, well I can show a better one!"

And with that Percy climbed up the side of my house and was on the balcony in no time.

"I envy your invulnerability Perseus Jackson"

"And I envy that you are the one person who could break me"

And with that Percy put his lips to mine. It was soft and sweet. I could feel myself smiling and I broke from Percy. He had his arms around my waist.

"What in the Hades persuaded you to come here?"

"You"

"I am tired Percy, I need sleep unlike you"

"Hey I am still human"

Percy jumped in the window and helped me get inside. I slapped his hand away and jumped in myself. He sat down (well actually he laid down) on my bed and took his shirt off. I jumped out of my skinny legs and jumped in my bed with Percy. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

I could feel my cheeks burn as I dreamt about him.

**Corny and Cheesy I know but my friends call me a hopeless romantic. Anyway do you guys still want me to continue the story? Review and tell me. Also I am going to need two new characters that will feature in the rest of the story and create drama for our happy couples. :D**

**Anyway THANK YOU **

**CONTEST TIME!**

**Person 1: They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb.  
Person 2: Was it hard?"**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Format for Character Submissions

Format for character submissions

Ways of picking a winner

The first 2 people to submit their characters will be published

The two characters that I like

Format

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Demi God of...:**

**Eye colour:**

**Hair colour:**

**Height:**

**Describe clothing style:**

**Attitude:**

**Favourite saying:**

Please try to stick to the format because it helps me and the other reviewers who might possibly recommend you. Also the auditions close by the 17th of December.

I am also thinking of doing A Christmas special with some Thalico and Percabeth. Submit your ideas and message me.

I can't wait to hear from you all!. And also I appreciate every review and I will try to message back all that have reviewed me with a short letter of thanks.

From your aspiring author IlyFreo4eva

*Also if anyone has any idea how to get a book published or how to email a publisher please tell me As I am working on a story and I think that I may want to get published.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay here's another Chapter and as promised I have chosen two new characters. **

**Drum roll please...**

**Zach Wylde and Piper Wate.**

**Congrats to Bmeister13 and percyjackson77!**

**Okay so onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the two new characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Bmeister13 and percyjackson77.**

-Annabeth's P.O.V-

I woke up and looked around. I saw Percy's bare chest. I looked up at his face and saw those intoxicating green eyes.

"Morning seaweed brain"

"Good morning wise girl"

"Well we have school today and I don't want to be late"

Percy and I got up and kissed me. I walked down the hallway and opened the door. He hugged me and walked out the door. I ran upstairs and got changed. I grabbed a white singlet top and a black mini skirt. I threw on yellow tights, red strappy heels, my leopard print scarf and my blue coat. I tied the coat up and threw my hair into a messy bun.

School starts soon.

"Mum I am going to school now"

"Okay dear be careful and stick to the path"

I grab my bag and walk out the door. Ten minutes later I am at school. I walk through the doors and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. A boy with white pupils and black eye. I study his look and finally decide to speak.

"You're a son of Erebus god of darkness"

"Yes I am what's it to you Blondie?"

I hate that name. Just then Percy came in and looked at me. He saw me talking to the guy and kicked the door to the school back open. He seemed angry.

"I'm sorry I have to go wait what's your name?"

"Zack? Yours?"

"Annabeth nice to meet you"

And with that I ran out the door. I looked around and saw Thaliah and the gang glaring at me. I walked over to the group under the tree.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to Percy Nico oh and maybe you all could stop glaring at me"

"Nope you deserve it"

"Well then you're not that smart, because you should know the full story before you make conclusions"

"I don't have the time to talk to you, Blondie"

I glared at Nico and Thaliah and everyone. Percy wouldn't meet my eyes and so I walked over and grabbed his hand. I hauled him up and we walked around the end of the school.

"You gonna talk Percy?"

"I don't know Annabeth"

"Well then I guess I should tell you what was going on"

-Zack's P.O.V-

The pretty blonde girl named Annabeth walked away as the guy with the black hair and green eyes walked out looking pretty angry.

"Did you talk to her Zack?"

"Yes I did Piper"

"Good"

A girl walked out from behind a door. She had they trademark grey eyes of the children of Athena and dark brown straight hair. Another girl walked out with her. She had the caring eyes of Apollo and had long black hair that went down her back. They walked out and looked at me.

"Zack, I don't know if this is a good idea"

"Why not Georgia?"

"Because he is the Hero of Olympus and we are treating him terribly"

"It's just a little harm no damage done"

"He's right Georgia"

"Why don't you explain the plan to Georgia then Piper?"

"Okay, the plan is simple. We become friend with Annabeth and pull her away from her friends. We then convince her to come back to Olympus and become the Goddess of Architecture. And Voile! Percy and Annabeth are history and Athena will grant us a gift"

**Ooooooooo. Athena's at it again. The Goddess of Wisdom is trying to break up her daughter.**

**Bad Athena. Also what did you think of the new characters? Review and tell me. Chapter six coming today because I have nothing else today!**

**Songs are going to be sung in the next chapter and I always though Percy would sound like Teddy Geiger. And Annabeth sound like Taylor Swift.**

**BYE :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is a go! Okay thanks again for the reviews! Also I have to tell you the songs that are going to be sung in this chapter. **

**Love is a Marathon –Teddy Geiger**

**Today was a Fairytale – Taylor Swift**

**Okay so in this chappie we find out that someone is nice to someone else and that someone starts to fall for the other someone. The someone's girlfriend knows it is a fake love and tries to convince the someone that it is. The someone's other friend says that if she wants to get her parents back she must go along with the plan. The someone who is falling for the someone's boyfriend still loves her and writes a song. And the someone also writes a song.**

**Okay enough confusing on with the show**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the songs featured in this chapter. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Teddy Geiger and Taylor Swift.**

-During Athena's class-

"Hey Annabeth anyone sitting here?"

"Oh hey Zack, and no no one here"

Zack put his book down so that Piper and Georgia had to go sit up the back. Georgia looked back at her boyfriend with a sad expression on her face. What if?

"So he wouldn't believe you?"

"Yes and no, well he said that he needed to cool off. Oh and he also said that"

Annabeth couldn't finish her sentence because just then Percy and his friends walked in. Most of them smiled as they walked past, but Thaliah shoved Annabeth's books on the ground. Annabeth struggled to pick them up when she noticed Percy walk in. He was walking to his spot up the back of the class. He stopped at Annabeth's desk. He looked at who was sitting next to Annabeth. And then he stormed down the back of the class.

"Hey what was that about?"

"Oh just some people being jerks, I am really not worried I mean, it's not a liked anyone" and with that Annabeth started to cry. Athena walked in and looked at Annabeth.

"Ms. Chase?"

"Yes?"

Annabeth's voice faltered and she sounded so vulnerable. Athena walked up to her desk and knelt so that she was face to face with her daughter.

". why don't you escort Annabeth home for the day. I will not let a student in my class be upset. Oh and Percy and his friends you can stay after school with me and Mr.D"

Zack got up and grabbed his and Annabeth's books in one hand and her hand in another. A growl was heard from where Percy was sitting. Zack got Annabeth out of the school.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yes Zack?"

"Can I call you Annie?"

"Sure it's a nice nickname I like it"

Annabeth flashed a smile at Zack and they walked into the supermarket. Zack held onto Annabeth's hand the whole way.

"Okay let's see we need tissues, paper, pens, ice cream, chocolate and flowers"

"Why the flowers?"

"So you know that someone cares"

Annabeth put her head on Zack's shoulder. She just needed someone to hug her right now. When they got to her house Annabeth went upstairs and grabbed her guitar and the scribbled words that she has written down on her paper.

"What's with the guitar Annie?"

"Well I thought I should thank you for today"

"Okay then let's hear it"

_Today was a fairy tale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand_

_And you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairy tale_

I looked at Zack and smiled. He held my hand.

"Annie"

"Zack, I am not in love with you but I am glad I can call you friend"

"Then my wish is fulfilled"

And Annabeth and buried her face into Zack's chest. And she stayed like that forever.

OoOo

"Mr. Jackson and friends I have one simple question"

Athena looked at Percy and his friends. She especially gave them all the death glare.

"What on earth is wrong with my daughter Annabeth?"

I looked around and then at Athena's eyes. They remind me of Annabeth. I know I shouldn't be mad at her. Jealousy never helped anyone. She had told me the truth. But I didn't know who to believe. Annabeth or Thaliah.

" Ms. Grace you were the one who pushed her books why don't you share with me why?"

"Well quite simply Athena you raised a slut who doesn't care what her poor boyfriend may be thinking when we see her with that Zack guy"

' I AM APAULED BY THE USE OF YOUR LANGUAGE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY CHILDREN! I SHOULD INCERNERATE YOU HERE RIGHT NOW! ALSO WHAT IN THE WORLD MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN DO THAT AND JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS ON WHAT YOU KNOW MAY NOT BE TRUE? ANSWER ME!"

Athena had blown her top. It was understandable. Thaliah did just disrespect her family.

"Well if there's going to be a screaming match I hope you're ready to lose"

"OUT!"

Athena had screamed for us to get out. Mr.D walked past us and rolled his eyes.

I got home and looked at the picture of Annabeth and I at Camp. We were smiling and looking at the camera.

I grabbed my guitar and picked up the photo.

_You love to run_

_Into the arms of anyone_

_Take off your shoes and socks and stay for a while_

_You like the adrenaline rush_

_Just a little too much_

_You go from day to day_

_Hand to mouth_

_And wonder why you're unsatisfied_

I threw the photo out the window and heard it smash on the path. Right now I hate her.

**Oh I feel so mean! Annabeth and Percy on the verge of a break up? And a blooming friendship for Zack and Annabeth and what about Athena? Will she expel the kids?**

**Some of the answers coming up in the next chapter!**

**Also I need some idea's for a song Zack can sing.**

**Review me with your answers.**

**Oh and forget what I said up the top it was there to confuse you so you would read the chapter**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello okay so chapter 7. YAY! **

**This chappie is going to have a wedding in it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian or marry you. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Bruno Mars**

**(Ps just to make it easier listen to this song done by glee and here is the outfit designs for the dresses .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/green-wedding-gowns/&usg=_18OvX_reDpyAj9ymJJctUAHRj-c=&h=422&w=325&sz=403&hl=en&start=14&zoom=1&tbnid=Ve2sxYbKi-r1CM:&tbnh=123&tbnw=95&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dbridesmaid%2Bdresses%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26gbv%3D2%26biw%3D1276%26bih%3D548%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C674&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=757&vpy=81&dur=5411&hovh=256&hovw=197&tx=113&ty=170&ei=96UJTdmAJ5L5cYWGlJsK&oei=1KUJTYjZNNHmcKbD4ZwK&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:14&biw=1276&bih=548 and the brides dress .com/search/pastel+bridesmaid+dresses and it should be the first one)**

-Annabeth P.O.V-

Today was the day. My best friend Juniper was getting married and I was her maid of honour. I knew that Percy was the best man because, well it's Grover.

Juniper was sweating and was so nervous.

"Don't worry you are marrying the most fantastic man on this earth and I couldn't be happier for you"

"Annabeth you are to kind. You don't have to be here and yet you came for me. I am so happy. Also are you okay seeing everyone again?"

I looked into Junipers green eyes. She was on the verge of tears and the wedding hadn't even started yet. I had been to school for the last couple days and I sat with Zack, Juniper, Georgia and Piper. They were nice enough but I missed him.

We had prepared a song to sing and I was so hyper from the coffee I wasn't sure how it was going to go. And I had to sing to Percy.

Great.

The music started to play and I heard Percy start to sing

_Percy: It's a beautiful night were looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Annabeth: Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you_

_Thaliah: Well I know this little Chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Nico: Oh come on girl_

_Thaliah: Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Nico/ Thaliah: shots of patron _

_Nico: and it's on girl_

_Rachelle and Leo: Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_Rachelle/Leo/Clarisse/Chris: and we'll go, go, go, go-go;_

_Leo: If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Piper and Jason : Cause' it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Everybody: Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. x2

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Wes stood at the isle. I was already crying. Percy was across from me staring at Grover and Juniper. My Tangerine dress was floating down. I looked at Juniper and she held out her arm for me to hold. I grabbed hold of it and she squeezed it.

"Do you Mr. Grover Underwood take Ms. Juniper?"

"I do"

"And do you Ms. Juniper take Grover Underwood?"

"I do"

And Juniper started to cry as Grover kissed her.

During the dinner Juniper stood up.

"I like to thank everyone for being here. I also have a huge thanks going out to Annabeth Chase who is here tonight, Thaliah. She single handily put together the wedding. She wrote the song and choreographed the moves. And she was the one that through the thick and thin I can always count on"

Juniper started to cry and I looked at her and mouthed 'thank you'. I had been seated next to Percy. And at my table I had Thaliah and Nico and Rachelle. The wedding was fantastic. I danced with Juniper and Grover. And I was in a limo on my way home.

When I got home I walked to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. I started to cry and slid down so I was sitting down my back against the door. I cried out everything I had bottled up. And I looked at the picture of me and Percy.

I still love him.

**Aww that chapter was so sad. I promise it will get happier and they (might) work it out.**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight!**

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed me and as promised this is going to be a happier chapter. Also for those who are confused. They are in college and my stories take place a couple of days in between and focus on important things. Okay so for you help I will start posting in the Authors note.**

**This scene takes place a week after the wedding.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Okay well I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All right go to Rick Riordan.**

"Hey Annie"

Annabeth turned around. There was Zack walking to catch up with her. Her hair was straight and she was wearing a white singlet and denim shorts. She has white vans and socks on.

"Oh hey Zack"

"How have you been?"

Annabeth had been on a holiday to New York City for the last week. She had shopped and just hung out with Juniper and Grover for the last week. Grover and Juniper had kept the loving to a minimum so that Annabeth could get back on track. The week had been fantastic and she had so much fun she was brimming from ear to ear when she got back to school. Annabeth had cut her hair and now it was down to her shoulders in length.

"Fantastic Zack. I can't wait to get back to class"

Zack looked at Annabeth. Athena had called off the mission and Zack was simply here because he enjoyed Annabeth's company.

"So maybe after school we could get an ice cream"

"Maybe not Zack. I have still got so much to do and Juniper said that she was inviting everyone to her house for a party"

Zack looked at Annabeth. Why would she still be hung on this guy? He left her and took her friends opinion over hers. Zack looked at her eyes and walked away.

"Zack?"

Georgia stood there. She looked at him.

"not now Georgia"

"Then when Zack?"

"Georgia"

"We are through Zack! And the blonde is a slut and you know it"

Georgia ran out of the hall.

Zack looked at her as she ran away. He saw Annabeth as she smiled at Juniper and Grover. She was an angel. And angel he could never touch.

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash_

_You did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_Because what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain for ya _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_Yes I would die for ya baby_

_But you won't do the same _

Athena's class came and Annabeth was the same smarty pants that would answer any question. We got our exams back that we had to do last Monday that Annabeth had just finished. Piper got 97.5 out of 98. The question she lost on was about Pythagoras' theorem.

Annabeth got hers back. She was sitting next to Juniper and Grover. They looked over and smiled. Percy's friends who had been so mean to her were all smiling. All was forgiven. Percy smiled at Annabeth. He had cooled off and was falling for her again.

"Congratulations wise girl"

"Thanks seaweed brain. But it's not surprising Pythagoras is easy"

Percy patted her back. Zack looked at the board for the rest of the lesson. The only thing that he could think of was the words that sang in his head.

_Yes I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

**Chapter finished. Bruno Mars 'Grenade' song used in this chapter. Review me and tell me what you think. I loved the chapter. Oh and I did try to keep it 3****rd**** person. Thank you Bmeister13 for sticking with me during the story so far. I hope you like Zack's song. I need ideas for the next chapter and possibly another song idea.**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back: D Okay so kind of Aphrodite's class is the scene and it's straight after Athena's class. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Love the way you lie by Eminem **

**A/N: Italics are thoughts and songs: D**

-Annabeth's P.O.V-

Aphrodite's class was next. I grabbed Junipers hand and we started to skip down to class. We were laughing our heads off and it didn't bother me.

_Hey it's Zack!_

"Zack"

He turned around. He had a cut straight across his eye.

"Oh My God! Zack what happened?"

"Please don't touch me I couldn't help myself if you did"

_Huh?_

"Zack come with me to my locker okay? I have a first aid kit in there"

"Juniper tell Aphrodite where I am"

"Okay"

I grabbed Zack's hand and took off my Jumper I was wearing.

"Here put this on the cut. It should help you not bleed everywhere"

"Annabeth. Why are you so nice?"

"I don't know Zack. I guess because you were so nice to me it's kind of my payback to you"

"Well I don't want it. I need to tell you something"

"Okay here is my locker! Stay there"

"Anna are you listening?"

"Not entirely"

"Okay this is gonna hurt both me and you. Anna you know when you first met me and there was these two girls? Well the two girls and I were in a plan. We were asked by Lady Athena to pull you away from your friends and make you agoddessofarchitecture"

"Okay Zack I get the first part but what did you say after it?"

"Goddess of Architecture"

_Hmmm. My Mother is most wise she has probably called this off. Anyhow what right does she have! And Zack too go along! I feel so betrayed!_

I fixed the rest of the cut stitching it back up.

"That's done"

"Thanks. Listen Annie I don't want to stop being friends okay"

"Zack it's too late"

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_Love you lie_

"I'm not coming back"

Zack looked at me and nodded like he understood.

"So is this goodbye Annie?"

"Yeah it is"

Zack pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and sweet unlike the kiss with Percy. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Lucky I'm leaving then hey Casanova?"

"Ha ha ha Very Funny"

I shot Zack a smile and put all of my stuff into my bag. I looked him over one more time. God I'm going to miss this guy. And Percy and Juniper and Grover.

I pulled Zack into a hug. I started to cry and buried my head into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you to. Still friends"

I pulled back from the hug and laughed. A real laugh.

"Yes"

"Shake on it and sign this contract"

I shook Zacks hand and wrote on the piece of paper in his hand.

_This contract signifies that Annabeth Chase is the friend of Zack Wylde. Seya Zacky:D This note also signifies that Annabeth Chase must have a shrine in Zack's Locker. See how Percy likes that! :D_

I kissed his cheek and walked out of Yale.

-Zack's P.O.V-

I looked down at the note that Annabeth had written. I was going to miss her.

_Zacky:D_

I folded the note up and walked to class. When I entered I sat next to Juniper and Grover. She looked at me and smiled.

"Zack we meet at last"

"That was scarily James Bond"

"Good at least someone gets my reference"

"Hey Zack! Names Grover. And when will the delightful Annabeth be gracing us with her presence?"

"Never dude. Well maybe not never but pretty close to it. Anna has finally flown the coop"

Both of their mouths dropped to the ground. Juniper started to cry like crazy green tears streaking her face.

_I love the way you lie_

**Bye Bye Annabeth! Aww but I promise she will be back. Okay please review**

**Luv ya all and here is a cookie**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**So I am thinking that I will stop at Chapter 13**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**This scene is in Olympus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

-Annabeth's P.O.V-

I ran all the way from Yale to the Empire State Building. I ran past the guard and into the elevator.

"Hey you need authority to go in there"

"Bite me"

He turned back around on his chair and put his feet up.

_And there's a perfect example of the stereotypical guard._

Once the elevator clicked that I had gotten into Olympus. I ran out of the elevator and into the main hall in which all of the Olympian Gods were present.

"If the offer still stands I would like to be a Goddess"

They all looked at me like I was nuts. Then Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Hades(who looked far too happy for someone like him) all stood and looked at me.

"So daughter of Athena a Goddess aye?"

"Yes Zeus"

"And what would you be Goddess of"

"I think it's quite obvious"

"Get on with it girl"

"Goddess of Architecture"

"Hmm that is obvious"

Zeus walked up and spoke something in Ancient Greek.

"Annampeth kóri̱ ti̱s Athi̱nás I̱ro̱ída tou Olýmpou theás ti̱s Architektonikí̱s Eíste pléon énas Theós boreí Na sas kanóna ton ouranó me ti̱ dikaiosýni̱ kai thárros"

I looked at Zeus and spoke back

"Tha timí̱sei kai ton sevasmó tou rólou mou"

My mother looked at me and smiled. I saw a seat appear near Zeus with my name on it and my title.

Ανναμπεθ Θεά της Αρχιτεκτονικής

**Chappie done ta ta for now: D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all those reviews :D**

**This takes place a year after Annabeth's Goddiness. Sorry for the long gap.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own PJO**

-Zack's P.O.V-

I walked down the hall of Yale with my Girlfriend next to me and my best friend next to me. We were all chatting and laughing.

Just how I liked it.

Annabeth was always in my thoughts never ever left them.

"Hey Zack baby we were going to go to class now care to join us?"

"Maybe Georgia"

Georgia and Piper looked at me.

The new me.

I shrugged them off and took a stroll. Didn't feel like going to Athena's class today. So I decided to walk into Greek Gods and Goddesses class with Chiron.

"Ahh young Zack Wylde what lures you to my class?"

"No idea sir"

_No idea Zack? Really?_

A woman's voice filled my head. She seemed young about 20 years old. But she spoke like she knew everything. And her voice seemed so familiar

"Well actually sir I came to learn"

"That's a first"

"Thanks Perce I live to challenge everyone's expectations of me"

"Nice"

I sat down next to Percy. Chiron started going on about the 12 main Olympians.

"Now each of the Gods has a field or something that they take care of and specialise in. Can someone give me an example?"

A girl who had blonde short hair stuck her hand up. She had the trademark Athena eyes.

"Yes Quinn?"

"You have made an error"

"What do you mean?"

"There are not twelve Olympian Gods. There are thirteen"

"I am sure that there are twelve young one"

_She is right you know I am a God and still no one in this room has acknowledge this._

I stood up and spoke.

"Quinn is right Sir there are thirteen Olympian Gods"

"Well then what is the thirteenths God name and area that they specialise in?"

_Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena Goddess of Architecture_

"Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena Goddess of Architecture"

"Dude. Sit down Annabeth's not a God"

"Yes she is she keeps on talking in my head"

"Well I can't hear her so how can she be real?"

Just then a flash of blinding gold filled the room. A girl about 20 years old stood in front of us. She had a white one shouldered dress and gold sandals. Her hair was braided back and a gold chain ran across her head. She was taller than me but not to much. And at her side she had a dagger in a pocket.

"Who dare question my existence?"

All the Athena kids were smiling.

"I do"

"Percy sit down she might zap you"

"Well then young boy are you going to ask?"

"Don't call me boy"

"Get to the point"

"Who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase"

"No you're not"

"How so?"

"Annabeth isn't a God"

"Well then if I am not Annabeth how come I know that you are Percy Jackson and you have a tattoo of a trident on your shoulder. It's blue and has an owl sitting on it"

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"What..."

But before Percy could finish Annabeth disappeared. She winked at me before she left though. Percy sat down heavily and looked at me. He had tears in his eyes.

"One year without her and this is how we meet"

"You got to admit though she is pretty smart now and it was kinda funny"

"Yeah I guess so"

We both laughed for awhile before class ended. Percy turned around and looked at me.

"How long did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That it was her"

"This morning"

"Nice"

I patted his back and Thaliah and the gang caught up with us. We all started laughing. I got out a rugby ball and we started throwing it since we had no classes for awhile. I threw mine just a bit over Percy's head. He ran to go get it from just over the road. As he was coming back I saw a flash of Annabeth's body as she followed Percy. Thaliah could see what was going on as a semi truck hit Percy at full speed. I ran over as fast as I could and Nico and I managed to heave Percy off the road and onto the lawn. Thaliah was frantically calling 911 and Annabeth's mirage was next to me holding Percy's head and stroking it.

The ambulance got here and took Percy. As they were lifting him onto a stretcher one of the guys turned and spoke to me.

"You're lucky that we got here just in time otherwise this guy would have died"

"Yeah thanks for that"

"No need to be sarcastic mate"

"Well the news you just delivered there was joyful"

"Go back to class kid"

"Hey John this kids heart has stopped"

**Cliffie! Review and tell me what should happen next **

**:D TTFN**


	13. Chapter 12

**HI! Sorry for the long wait: D**

**Here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own PJO or Zack or Piper. They belong to people who are not me. **

Percy Jackson lay on the bed in the hospital. The scratchy white sheets pulled up on top of him. The Doctors came in and out nodding their heads and scribbling down nonsense only other doctors or Annabeth Chase's would understand. His friends all lay in wait for news of his impeccable recovery. Of course he was invincible from the swim in the river stix but still not everyone survives. And he is a Demigod which have the worst trouble and on most occasions the worst luck. Percy lay there still. Not making a sound. And in his head went over what his friends could possibly be thinking at this moment in time.

Annabeth Chase was probably calculating the slim chance he had of survival. Or she was beside him holding his hand, stroking his hair and crying softly as she heard the news that the doctors mumbled to themselves.

Grover Underwood was probably with his wife and she was probably comforting him.

Juniper Underwood was probably with her husband comforting him. And leaking green fluid from her eyes again.

Thaliah Grace was probably blowing off Nico again even though they are together.

Nico Di Angelo was probably trying to hard.

Zack Wylde was probably looking at waiting and just trying to relax that Annabeth was here in the flesh.

That two girls' whatsaname the Zack's girlfriend and his friend. They were probably looking around feeling awkward.

Percy smiled and Annabeth noticed.

"Percy are you there?"

"Anna is a banana B.A.N.A.N.A"

Confused Annabeth shook her head as Percy laughed his head off. The Doctors came in and mumbled and scribbled then they went away again.

"Percy I am not a Banana"

"Anna Banana"

"What?"

"My rhyming skills are fantastic"

"Umm Percy are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes and you seem to looking absolutely fabulous"

"Sarcasm aside how do you feel?"

"Like I am the most gorgeous man alive"

"Gods no you have become more conceited than ever"

Percy shot up in his bed hitting his head on the wall behind him. He sat up and looked at Annabeth.

"What do you mean more conceited?"

"Hmm well I'll let you figure that one out"

And with that Annabeth Chase grabbed her bag kissed Percy on the head and left out the door not before stopping at Grover.

"Hey Grover I wonder what rhymes with that.."

**HAHAHAHAHAHHA! I am a genius that was a nice chapter. Very sweet with classi**

**c Annabeth and a bit OC Percy. Oh well he got hit by a truck.**

**TTFN**


End file.
